Phase 3 Plan
PHASE 3 (MAJOR RELEASE): Micro Story Title: Home Sweet Home: A “Clones of Ark” Saga Platform: Film Act of Macro-Story: The Ending/ Main Event. Logline: '''When the long journey of a spaceship containing the last of humanity finally comes to an end, a ragtag group cloned from the world’s greatest leaders will discover the truth behind their new home and the origins of the human species. '''About: '''This is our big movie, our main event. It'll be full of special-effects and name actors. The best way to release feature films, in my opinion, it is still through the theaters. But I do think the future of film distribution lies in streaming video. So we might arrange a simultaneous release with Netflix and a limited theater run. Either way it will be streamed. If a sacrifice needed to be made it would be the theatrical run. Unfortunately theatrical runs cost a lot more money. _________________________________________________ '''Micro Story Title: "Paradise Lost" Platform: Mini Series Act of Macro-Story: The Soapbox Revisited Logline: '''Project Pam is facing a crisis, they are out of resources and must find a new source of raw materials or be dead in the water. When they find an asteroid field that has everything they need their troubles seem to be solved. However the crew and many on the ship question their core mission and wonder if they shouldn’t put down roots in the asteroid belt. '''About: '''It could be a few episodes long or a full season. There is potential to extend the story if need be. There is a lot of social intrigue and it would play like a political drama. I would want this to be on a big platform like hulu or Netflix or even the Sci Fi channel. I want people to be able to binge watch this series over and over and over. If its short it's not so long that that would take forever. Also because there are some people who are left behind after PAM leaves, if the series is successful it could have multiple seasons but if not it would still have a satisfying ending. _________________________________________________ '''Ancillary Story Title: “Phil Mundy: & The Fate of The Human-Race… Mostly” Platform: Playstation 4 exclusive/ Video Game Act of Macro-Story: Ancillary Story Logline: '''When the earth is about to be destroyed and the only hope of survival is to sneak onto an advance government Spaceship, Phil, a lowly criminal with a heart of gold, must learn to blend-in with the rest of the crew or risk being blasted out of the airlock as a stollaway. '''About: '''This story works in this medium because video games allow for a lot more time to tell the story. 5 to 50 hours is the normal game length. We will take advantage of this amount of time by covering the entire 1000 years of Pam’s journey. This will be released on a gaming consoles & PC. Those are the normal platforms for video games of this size. _________________________________________________ '''Micro Story ''Title:' "Virus G"'' '''Platform: Theatrical Stage-Play/Musical Act of Macro-Story: All in. Short Synopsis: There is an explosion on the Ship and Pam must park to make repairs. Once the repairs are completed the returning workers bring a deadly virus on board that quickly runs through the crew with no cure. The survivors are put into crio and their fate will be decided by the clones of whom are the lowest ranking on the ship. '''About: '''We would need a big stage to pull this off, it would not work in a small venue. If money was unlimited building a venue would be amazing. I’m sure we could find a large warehouse that's empty and renovate it. If its a little out of people's way then the journey to their would put them in the mood, they would be isolated which is how the characters feel in the story. They have no one to turn to for help, they just have to suffer and hope they will survive.